SMACK CAM
by wizard101
Summary: [Inspired by Vines] When Lloyd and Kennedy slap Jay in the face, the epic battle of smack cam starts! Sorry for the bad summary. Warning: a bunch of smacking going on. Please read!


**Hello everyone! So, I was watching a bunch of smack cams on YouTube and I thought, 'Hey, why don't I make a story on smack cams?' And yeah I decided to do that and it's going to lead to a big smack war. So I hope you enjoy this!**

Kennedy laughed her head off as she watched the guy slap shaving cream on someone's face. She laughed so loud that it had lured Lloyd to the game room. "What in world are you laughing about?" He asked. Kennedy turned to him. "Oh, Lloyd come sit down! You have got to watch this!" Lloyd sat down and watched as the guy slapped flaming liquid onto a kids face. "Is that fire?!" Lloyd said with a gasp. "That has got to hurt!"

And so, Lloyd and Kennedy watched the rest the video on her laptop and it ended. Lloyd laugh so hard he could hardly get his words out. "What was all that?!" "It's called 'Smack Cam' Lloyd." "I wanna try that!" "Oh, trust me, you don't." "What, why?" "Because once you smack them, they will smack you back. I've seen a lot of these videos before. I got to one where the man caught a guy's hand and rammed his head into a cream pie." "Whoa, really?" "Yes, face first." "I still wanna try it. Even if I do get caught it will still be worth it." Kennedy thought about it. "Well, how about we smack everyone in the bounty? I'd like to see the look on all of their faces." "Great idea, we can start by smacking Jay first."

So Kennedy got her camera and Lloyd got some whipped cream. He sprayed some on both their hands and they said, 'Smack cam' into the camera.

Lloyd and Kennedy walked into the living room where they found Jay reading a book. He looked up and smiled. "Hey guys. What're you up to?" They both look at each other and said, "Nothing!" When Jay turned back to his book they slowly walked behind the couch. Lloyd silently counted down from three. "Three, two, one!" Then they both slapped the whipped cream onto Jay's cheeks. "SMACK CAM!" They yelled and quickly ran away. Jay just sat there, dumbfounded until he finally got up and ran after them.

Lloyd and Kennedy ran into the game room and locked the door. "Oh my god! That was so awesome!" Lloyd barked out. "Yeah, the look on Jay's face was so stupid! And I got it all on camera!" Just then, the kids heard a knock on the door. "Alright, you two! What was that and why did you do it?" Jay said through the door. "It's called smack cam." Kennedy said. "And we did it because it was funny!" Lloyd laughed. "What's smack cam?" "It's where you video tape yourself smacking someone with whipped cream or something. And it's funny because the people in the background make stupid reactions to it." "Can you let me in?" "Why?" "Because I want in on it!"

They let Jay in and told him what to do. Kennedy recorded him sneaking up behind Kai and slapping him with shaving cream. "SMACK CAM!" Jay ran away with Kai quickly following after him. Later he joined in on the action and smacked Cole with a piece of chocolate cake. "SMACK CAM!" "What the freak, Kai?!"

Cole crept up behind Zane and smacked him with flour. "SMACK CAM!" "Good heavens! Cole, what was-?" But Cole was already gone. "I will get you back, brother!" Zane called.

While Cole was taking a nap, Zane turned on his humor switch, got an egg and smacked him on the cheek with it. "SMACK CAM!" Zane yelled and ran away laughing hard. "Very funny, Zane!" Cole shouted after him.

Jay ran to the store and bought a bouquet of flowers. He showed them to Nya. "Aw, Jay! That's so sweet of-!" He slapped the bouquet in her face. "SMACK CAM!" Jay ran for his life. Nya went after him screaming, "Jay! That was so immature of you!"

While Kai wasn't looking Nya slapped him with hair gel. "SMACK CAM!" "Hey, no one smacks me with my own hair gel!"

Lloyd walked up to Kennedy and said he wanted to tell her something. She leaned in and he smacked her. She then started crying. "Oh did I smack you too hard? I'm so sorry Kennedy." Lloyd apologized. Kennedy smacked Lloyd in the face. "PYSCH! SMACK CAM!" "That was a dirty trick!" Lloyd said as he ran after her.

And so, the smack cam war continued with Kennedy recording every second until Sensei Wu was accidentally smack in the face by Jay. Everyone had their eyes on him; waiting for Sensei to throw punishments to everyone. Instead he smiled.

"Why didn't you all tell me you were having a smack cam war? I want to be a part of it."

**Did you enjoy it? I know I did! Review please and check out my new poll!**


End file.
